


Sue Him

by HayleyHiddleston



Category: Richard Jewell(2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyHiddleston/pseuds/HayleyHiddleston
Summary: Watson thought he's gonna do something after agent Shaw's marriage-proposal joke, for example, sue him.*The whole work is in Chinese.
Relationships: Tom Shaw/Watson Bryant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sue Him

Sue Him  
《理查德•朱维尔的哀歌》同人  
汤姆•肖/沃森•布莱恩特  
-沃森和娜迪亚是同事＋好友关系，无视原片爱情线  
-发生于原片丢下“结婚申请书”（不是）FBI撤案之后  
-这对真的很好嗑啊没有粮的我大半个月之后开始自食其力  
-只在影院一刷了，可能很多细节不是很到位，对美国ZF系统不是很了解全靠想象力  
-我看着火腿叔不自觉地就融合起了Good Omens的加百列……都是“仪表堂堂”公务员  
-OOC预警，我不是写手我只会开脑洞

沃森很高兴很欣慰理查德的案子告一段落了，他坐在原本清冷，现在娜迪亚接着接不完的电话的小办公室里，看着尽职的秘书列好的案件清单发呆。

他很高兴他和理查德打赢了这场仗，也很高兴现在源源不断的业务。

但他也仍然盯着清单，脑子里想的别的事。

【“这是什么？”  
“结婚申请书。”】

“我整理好了今天上午的来电案件，”娜迪亚省略了敲门直接走了进来，向沃森混乱的桌面又扔了一份文件，“三天了，选好下一个案件了吗？”

那个混蛋为什么开这种玩笑搞得我当时脑子一懵都没想好怎么怼回去他就走了。

“嘿，嘿！”娜迪亚朝他打了两个响指终于把沃森的意识拉了回来，“还是说你还要再等等再挑挑？”

“我挑好了。”沃森站了起来，把桌上各种各样的文件草草叠在一起放在了一边，“我继续代理理查德，告死汤姆•肖，FBI的那个混蛋，就像我当时当面对他说的那样。”

“你疯了？你本来就只象征性地收了一丁点理查德律师费，还代理他？——我不是说你该收钱的意思，你做得很对——他让你起诉FBI的？你告FBI能告赢吗？再说了，你再不正式做单大的还能不能给我发工资了？”

面对娜迪亚的灵魂拷问，沃森一边收拾自己的公文包和衣服一边回答着“没有，我自己要告的，能赢，下一单就开张赚笔大的你好好挑一挑”，撂下一句“我去找理查德了你干活干到差不多了就自己下班吧”就出了门。

====

“可我不想告他啊。”理查德喝着可乐听完沃森来自己家做的一番关于为什么要告死汤姆•肖的阐述之后，放下了空瓶子如同沃森想象的那样回复道。波比•朱维尔今天出去逛街了，理查德也就只有可乐能招待下客人了。

“我知道，你不恨他，你不恨任何人，除了那个恐怖分子，”沃森靠上沙发，“是我想告他，是我的正义感非常想要把那种垃圾从体制中扔出去，不需要你出什么律师费，你只需要同意就好了。”

“嗯……那好吧。”理查德思索之后说。

“谢谢。”

“不过，我在想，只是在想啊，你是不是……只是放不下肖探员？”理查德斟酌了一下选词。

“哈？我当然放不下啊，我绝对不会放过这种人渣。”

“不是，我的意思是，你是不是……只是想——怎么说呢，制造一个理由？”

“……你到底想说什么？”沃森被理查德的吞吞吐吐搞得有点乱。

“呼——好吧，”理查德深吸一口气，“你不是喜欢肖探员？”

在之前理查德被汤姆•肖那群FBI认为是同性恋并流露出强烈反感之后，他和沃森有过关于性向问题的讨论。沃森以为他是反感同性恋，然后发现理查德只是反感歪曲事实，也就是那次讨论让理查德知道了沃森隐藏的同性恋身份，并也答应了沃森不会告诉其他人。

沉默还在继续，理查德觉得自己说错话了。

“听着，如果是我误会了什——”

“——你说为什么他最后要开这种玩笑呢？”沃森打断了理查德。

“啊？谁？肖探员吗？什么玩笑？”理查德又一次觉得自己没有跟上律师的思路。

“对，肖探员。最后给我们送撤案通知的时候说这是结婚申请书。”沃森掏出了烟和打火机，把烟放进嘴里准备点燃时又放下了打火机，把烟拿了出来，皱着眉头说：“为什么？”

“啊？……噢，你不说我都没想起来。我觉得他就是抖机灵吧……表示没啥事了大家和好了？”

又是一阵沉默。

在沉默中理查德逐渐想明白过来，沃森可能是真的喜欢上肖探员了。

“那也不妨碍我告他，我之前也放了话说事情结束之后我就要告他。”沃森点燃了烟，看向理查德。

“那……好吧。能跟我说说你们之间还发生了什么我不知道的事吗？除了我看到的和你跟我之前说过的电光火石？”

沃森看着理查德，觉得他避免了正面回答的那个问题理查德已经自己得出了正确答案。

“简而言之，这不是第一次他开这种玩笑了。”

====

在“结婚申请书”下来的前几周，沃森就去了好几次FBI向他们施压，只有两次他见到了负责本案的汤姆•肖，其他时候沃森还是发挥了他应有的实力把其他探员呛了了够。

“要知道，追我谈恋爱的人都没你追得紧”是他终于见到肖时，他对他说的第一句话。

“不追得紧谁知道你们这些狗公务员到底干不干人事。”沃森从座位上站起来对端着咖啡刚刚走进FBI大楼的肖探员说，“媒体也转向了，你们也没什么实际证据，况且事实就是如此你也挖不到什么证据，到底什么时候撤案？”

“案件的最后截止日之前都属于FBI调查时间范围，请尊重我们的权利和职责。”肖探员带着虚情假意又官方的微笑微微低头说。

“哈，得了吧，”沃森撩起袖子叉着腰，“收起一点儿你可笑的自大和自尊，少浪费一点儿纳税人的钱好吗？能不能真正调查一下是谁放的炸弹对公民负点责？”

“我在调查。”

沃森看着不要脸地说出这种话的汤姆•肖虚伪笑容翻了个白眼。

“不过我也没有义务和必要和嫌疑人律师汇报工作，”肖接着说，“如果你想了解点别的可以等我下班之后街角的酒吧见。”

“什……”

“很高兴和你聊天，再见。”肖迅速地打断了沃森，假笑着点了下头然后径直离开了，不给沃森一丝丝反驳回嘴的机会。

沃森•布莱恩特那天当然没去那个酒吧，之后也一次都没有。他只觉得汤姆•肖真的是个臭不要脸的衣冠禽兽。

而第二次见面也再一次加深了沃森对肖的评价，也变成了最后一次他去FBI，因为他被搞得心有点乱。

骂了好几次FBI之后沃森已经非常轻车熟路、游刃有余了。一边走向电梯一边回头继续朝办公室方向优雅侮辱的沃森走进了电梯也撞到了电梯里另一位乘客的怀里。

“哇哦，这才我们第几次约会就这么主动了？”肖戏谑地说着也同时扶了一下沃森。

这个声音响起的瞬间就把沃森条件反射的“对不起”压了回去，他翻着白眼把肖重重地推开，然后站在一侧示意让肖出电梯：“也希望你能第一次开始做点人事。”

然而电梯门缓缓关上了肖也并没有出去。

沃森比肖离电梯按钮要远，他啧了一声走了两步打算去按开门键，却一把被肖拉住了手，然后看到肖按了G层。

“你不出电梯？”沃森并没有看向肖，毕竟电梯里只有他俩。

“刚刚想起我也要去一楼办事。”

沃森意识到肖的左手还是拉着他的右手，别过头准备把手抽出来的时候肖却转过身把自己的左手换成了右手，沃森被迫朝着肖走了一小步，和肖变成了面对面正式握手的样子。

“以及，”肖接着说，“你来骂了这么多次，我们差不多是不是应该恢复像成年人一样的和平礼貌的交谈了？”

“哈，”沃森一脸“你他妈想得真美”的表情，“等你们什么时候撤案了再说吧。还是说你现在主动握手言和了明天就给我发正式撤案通知了？”

沃森装模做样地上下摇了摇他和汤姆•肖握在一起的手。正当沃森准备把手抽出来的时候肖又伸出了左手，双手把沃森的右手握住往前一拉，放在了自己的左胸上，摆出一副可怜兮兮的模样说：“噢你这么说真是太伤我心了，明知道我的工作职责就是调查到最后一刻。”

沃森没想到肖还能使出这种招，他一边皱着眉头看着肖的表演，一边觉得右手下实打实的胸肌摸上去比看上去的感觉还要好。然后脑子里闪过“妈的我刚刚在想什么”的沃森就着右手一把把肖推到了电梯墙壁上，抬着头凑近肖的脸用他最凶恶的语气说：“那可真是太好了，我不仅想伤你的心（break your heart），我还想打断你的腿（break your bones）。”

肖皮笑肉不笑地放开了覆在沃森手上的双手然后向前一伸放在了沃森的屁股上并往自己怀里一拉，毫无防备的沃森一个趔趄把两只手都撑在了肖的胸口，下意识脱口而出的脏话才抬头说了一半就在这暧昧的脸对脸距离中没了声音。

“我很期待。”肖说完还用两只手捏了捏沃森的屁股。

沃森正准备口吐芬芳时感觉到电梯要停了就先准备推开肖，然而肖暗暗用力，让沃森没办法轻易挣脱怀抱。

沃森惊讶地瞪着他时，电梯门叮地一声就开了。

“……”沃森看到电梯外的一位FBI女探员看到他们的姿势之后立马扭头沉默地看向一边的地面后，也不管这是不是一楼恶狠狠地用力掰开了汤姆•肖放在他屁股上的手后从电梯门走了出去，听到后面传来肖的“今天约会我很开心下次约会见”时，沃森头也不回地在FBI大楼里大声回答“Fu*k you”。

====

“所以，你其实想告他性骚扰？”听完了律师朋友的事实陈述之后的理查德说。

“这条可以考虑加上。”沃森摁灭了手中的烟。

“我觉得，可能你确实也有想告他的想法吧，毕竟他确实挺恶劣的，不过更多的你可能……只是想弄个清楚他到底什么意思？或者说，他到底对你什么想法？”理查德说得很斟酌很认真。

认真到沃森仔细一想觉得自己他妈的被说中了，然后无力地把脸埋在了双手中。

理查德看着沃森的反应与沉默，觉得自己又一次站在了真相一侧。沃森挽救了他的人生，这种时候他也一定要帮帮忙出出主意，至少要挺他。

“虽然我没谈过什么恋爱，但是我觉得人与人之间在于沟通交流，啊我不是说让你去表白的意思，我是说你可以当面去找他谈谈什么的，你不是律师嘛就努力让他多说，甚至也可以按找你的原计划以我们要起诉他为开头……诶你有他个人的手机号吗？”

“我没有，但是我想我应该知道他现在在哪儿。”沃森看着墙上的挂钟，估摸FBI应该是要下班了，“谢了，理查德，我现在就去找他。”

“客气了，有能帮到你的时候我都很开心。”理查德微笑着把沃森送出了门，心里暗暗想着律师和FBI其实还挺配的。

沃森在开车去那间酒吧的路上已经模拟好了99%的可能出现的场景和可能产生的对话，以及相对应的应对方式，想得太过于认真导致路上都差点撞到两只流浪猫和闯上三个红灯。为了套出汤姆•肖到底对他是怎么个意思，当沃森停好车又坐在车里认真梳理了一遍各种可能性和问答方式，设计好了无论是怎样的结果都不失风度的退场方式之后，这位前不久火遍全美的律师可是带着一幅完整又完美的思维导图走进酒吧的。

这个时候酒吧人还不是很多，沃森一眼就看到了在吧台和不远处其他美女眉来眼去的汤姆•肖。太他妈典型了，他这么想着，在门口停顿了一下，等到肖和他眼神交会的时候才朝着这位下了班的FBI走了过去。

“哇哦，沃森•布莱恩特，案子结了这么久才来这儿找我，真是位恪尽职守的好律师。”肖示意了一下酒保再来一杯威士忌，“为你充满职业精神的避嫌，第一轮算我的。”

肖看着沃森在他旁边的吧凳上坐了下来，接着说：“说吧，现在想从我这儿了解一下什么？”

“了解一下对于理查德和我决定起诉你渎职一事你有什么想法。”沃森微笑着执行他脑中的第一步，充满自信地打算兵来将挡水来土掩。

“哈？我这么喜欢你你还要告我？”肖一脸坦荡无辜又可怜地说着，还凑近了一点。

……啥？

沃森的笑容僵在了脸上。

肖地第一句就是他没有预料到的1%——这等于是直接从第一步跳到了最后一步，不在沃森设想范围之内的直球把他脑内思维导图打了个粉碎。

“嗯？”看着没有回应的沃森，肖又恶趣味地把脸凑近了一些。

沃森感觉自己的脸不由自主地红了一些，还是没有想好要说些什么，但他觉得不能再输了，于是接过刚刚酒保推过来的威士忌一口喝了个光。

然后咣的一声放下玻璃杯的沃森，伸出右手钩住了汤姆•肖的脖子，闭上眼睛带着红晕猛地吻上了对方的嘴，错过了他从来没看到过的惊讶又惊喜的汤姆•肖。

“那你现在还打算告我吗？”

“嗯……看你之后表现再决定起不起诉你性骚扰。”

那我可太冤枉了明明是你先亲的我，肖从厕所里走出来，看着走在前面先出去的沃森愤愤地想着，为了之后还能进行像刚刚那样的两情相悦性行为并没有把这句话说出口。

-END-


End file.
